Sonny's Dream
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Sonny wants to full fill her life long dream. Chad wants to help. CHANNY one shot.


**Sonny's Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Sonny wants to full fill her life long dream. Chad wants to help. CHANNY

**A/N: At the fair I came up with my life long dream other than being an author. Please enjoy (and yes, my dream's yet to be full filled :()**

Sonny sat at a table in the Commissary alone, playing with her hands.

I wanted to go talk to her, because she looked down, but I didn't want to ruin my image.

I looked to make sure that no one was watching and I walked over and sat beside her.

"What's wrong, Monroe? You look down?" I asked, scooting my chair closer to her.

"Well, I have this dream, and I wanted my friends to help me with it, but they just think it's dumb." Sonny said, looking at her hands.

"It's probably not dumb. I'll help you." I said.

Wait, what's wrong with me?

I'm offering to help someone!

Well, she better not get used to this, I'm in a good mood today.

"Great! Meet me out back at four! We'll need a golf cart." Sonny beamed.

"Great. I'll be there. We could use your casts?" I offered.

"No. then you and your Falls would take our parking space." Sonny stuck her lower lip out.

"Fine, we'll use MF's then." I said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good and goodbye!"

We really need to expand our vocabulary.

----

I looked at my watch.

It was four o'clock exactly.

Sonny came running out with her bag over her shoulder.

She got in the passenger seat of the cart and threw it in the back.

I got in the drivers seat.

"So what's this dream of yours, Monroe?" I asked, starting the cart.

"Umm, I want to yell at a hobo until he flips me off then drive away in a golf cart with my friends." She said quietly.

I burst out laughing. "What?" I choked out.

"Well, there's no hobos in Middleton and you're the closest to a friend that didn't already bail on me. Please?" She did a puppy dog face.

I put the cart in reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

Man, I'm going soft.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked her.

"I know." She gave me the directions and I followed them until we appeared in an alleyway.

There was a man wearing one sock on one foot and nothing on the other, a red hat filled with holes, ripped jeans, and a plaid shirt. He had white hair and a white beard filled with dirt.

Sonny got out of the golf cart and went over to him, keeping a few feet of distance.

He looked at her.

"What are you doing on my lawn you old geezer?" She shouted.

I started to laugh.

"And where's Mr. Wiggly? You stole my cat! Now I want you off my property immediately before I call the cops! Can you hear me?!?!" She kept shouting.

The man looked up at her with tired eyes.

"And you can't afford cable no less!" Sonny took his hat off and threw it on the ground.

He looked at her and started screaming gibberish, holding his middle finger out at Sonny and picking up his hat and readjusting it onto his head.

Sonny's eyes were filled with fear as she ran to the golf cart.

She oped on me then scooted over to her seat.

I put it in drive and we sped away.

"I usually don't do things that informal, but that was exhilarating!" I said.

"And it's legal." Sonny nodded. 'Wait, where are you going?" She asked as I took a few turns, missing the one by the studio.

"We're going to go get some shave ice." I said.

She just shrugged.

We got to the place and I ordered for us.

I got Watermelon and Sonny got Pineapple.

"Let me taste yours." She commanded, sticking her straw/spoon into my shave ice, and tasting it.

"Mmm. I like pineapple better." She said, taking some of hers. "I love pineapple. I'm gonna marry it!" She looked at it and started kissing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked between laughs.

"We're making out." Sonny said. "It's like kissing Edward Cullen!" She screamed and the whole store looked at us.

"Who's Edward Cullen?" I asked with a laugh.

"He's a sparkly vampire." She said in a high munchkin voice.

"I thought that was Jacob Black." I said.

"Jacob Black! Oh my gosh! He's so hot you couldn't even bake cookies on him! They'd burn!" Sonny yelled.

The people in the store wouldn't take their eyes off us.

"Hey! it's Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn Murray!" A woman shouted.

"No! It's Sonny Monroe!" Sonny said.

"Oh! It's Sonny Monroe and Portlyn Murray!"

We burst into laughter.

They started chasing us so we ran back to the golf cart and drove to the studio.

Once we stopped laughing I spoke.

"Eventful day, Monroe. We should do it again sometime."

"What, yell at a hobo or hang out?" Sonny asked.

"Both." I smirked.

"I'd like that, Chad" She responded with a smile, sliding out of the cart.

I followed her example and walked over to her.

She attempted to walk away.

"Wait you forgot your bag." I said grabbing her arm with one hand, her bag in my other.

"O-oh." She said.

Our faces were inches apart.

I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Th-thanks, Ch-chad." She stuttered.

"Your welcome, Sonny. But for what, the kiss or the bag?"

"Both."

**---**

**A/N: So, random stuff my friends and I do that I just _had _to fit into a Channy story!**

**REVIEW!**

**Hit or miss?**

**-Ema Lee Lilac**


End file.
